kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruka Kokonose
|Hair color = White (Now) / Black (Past) |Eye color = Red (Now) / Brown (Past) |Gender = Male |Height = 182 cm (5.8 ft) |Weight = 64 kg (141 Ibs) |Blood type = O |Age = 19 |Birthday = December 24 |Occupation = 9th Member of the Mekakushi Dan |Ability = Unknown |Species = Android / Human (Past) |Status = Alive / Deceased (Past) |Japanese = N/A |Manga = N/A / 10. Yuukei Yesterday |Novel = カゲロウデイズ -in a daze- / カゲロウデイズ -a headphone actor-}} Konoha ( コノハ) is the 9th member of the Mekakushi Dan. He was once a human called Haruka Kokonose (九ノ瀬遥) but somewhere before the current timeline he was turned into a cyber-being. Appearance : Haruka is an average looking boy with black hair, which grows down to his ears and is slightly longer at the back. He is shown with grayish brown eyes. Above his right cheek he has a small birth mark. Under his usual long-sleeved, dark green pullover, he wears a white shirt, which only shows through his neckline. The pants of him are checkered with dark gray and brown color, while they slightly cover up his black shoes. : As Konoha he has snow white hair, which grows down to his ears, and is tied into a ponytail at the back of his head. His eyes are bright red. Around his neck he wears a black, scarf-like collar with two down pointing, yellow arrows on it. On both sides of his head there are black and yellow headphones with yellow ear cups, and two black stripes thereon. The right side of his face features two red circles above his cheek, which are connected through thin lines. His clothings are a white, long-sleeved shirt he wears over a longer, black one, and yellow flap trousers. The white shirt has a deep, round neckline and two rounded cuts at both sides, over his waist. The black bibs of his flap trousers are not on his shoulders, but instead are hanging down loosely. Again, the legs of his trousers show black, down pointing arrows on both sides. The ends of the trousers are stuffed into black boots, which both have yellow arrows instead of black ones on them. From his sleeves there are black bands hanging down. : In the "Children's Record" and "Lost Time Memory" PVs, there appears another version of Konoha, which has black hair and wears a black shirt instead of a white one. The black shirt, that Konoha wears beneath the upper one, remains black. His eyes appear yellow, as well as yellow circles above the right cheek.Children RecordLost Time Memory Personality : Konoha is a gentle and quiet boy with amnesia. He currently resides at Hiyori's sister's house as a foster child. Not knowing about the normal world, he's rather my-pace (air-headed, lost). In his spare time, he plays baseball with the neighborhood children. He is known to possess a strong curiosity for the unknown. He seems like a brother to Hiyori and Hibiya and is always with them. : As Haruka, he didn't care much about what people thought; he didn't seem to care when he was in nothing but his underwear in front of Takane. In the novel Haruka is often drawing and not paying attention in class. Haruka was known to have a serious illness or disease that made him a weak physical and often sickly. Eye Ability *Unknown Songs Main: *Konoha's State of the World *Children Record *Yuukei Yesterday Cameo: *Lost Time Memory *Ayano no Koufuku Riron Trivia *His favorite animal is the triceratops. *He likes barbecue. *He often plays baseball with the neighborhood children. Quotes *''"And so, definitely."'' - (From the Kagerou Days Disintegration Book) *''"Even if we can rewrite the futures, those eyes..."'' References Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Male Characters Category:Experimental Incident Category:Mekakushi Dan